Random Adventure
by CheesezCake
Summary: Natsume twin sis found him and is here to save Natsume and Aoi from the academy? Who is this twin sis anyway?WHAT!the AAO strike back? read the story to find out more..


Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction

I DO not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1:

It was a peaceful day for the class B' s especially it was nearing winter but the whole class knew that chaotic is waiting to burst out for their routine never change even after four years.

Sure enough, the door burst open revealing a cute brunette girl with a huge smile on her face that broke the peace. Of course to be a 14 sure change in the physical form such like grown taller and had curve in the right spot but that doesn't mean mentally. (in short: still stupid and dense)

"Good morning everyone!!!" she shouted, happily, brimming with energy.

"Good morning Mikan-chan." Everyone replied, politely.

Mikan Sakura was always like this and everyone had grown used to it. Mikan looked around the room and saw her best friend sat in her place making a new invention. 

"HO-TA-RU!!!!!" Mikan yelled and flung herself towards the emotionless girl, who quickly picked up a new version baka gun and..

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Owwww.. Cant you just let me hug you?" Mikan groaned rubbing her forehead.

"You are disturbing me plus I don't want any of your idiot germs on me." Hotaru said blankly.

"Hotaruuu!" Mikan wailed.

Suddenly two handsome boys entered the room.

"Ah! Morning Ruka-pyon! Morning Natsume!" she greeted, with a large smile as usual.

Natsume ignored her and walked straight to his sit without even glancing her way. Ruka-pyon gave her a small smile and whisper "good morning", before going to sit next to his raven-haired friend.

Not long after that, the teacher pranced into the room wearing another ridiculous pink outfit. 

"Good morning everyone!!! Please sit down. I have a surprise for you!" Narumi-sensei said, winking at the class.

Everybody immediately sat down, murmuring to each other about what this surprise could be.

"Is there another event?" some ask happily.

"We are going on a trip?" another person ask.

"Nope but we are going to meet a new student!" exclaimed Narumi-sensei.

"Haizzzzzzzz." almost all the student sigh.

"Let's welcome Mizuki-chan!!!"said Narumi-sensei and a girl with long red hair tied in two low ponytail with a yellow highlight on her bangs that was clip aside and a pair of red blood eye similar to Natsume came in.

All the boys drooled at the sight of her except Natsume and Ruka. Some girls also blush at the sight. Natsume just stare at her and smirk.

"Hmm. Lets see... Your partner shall be... "Narumi declared, smiling brightly at Mizuki.

"I don't think that's necessary for me" Mizuki smile at Narumi-sensei.

"Ok then, you can sit wherever you want." Narumi-sensei said brightly. "So then, ja-ne."and Narumi-sensei leave the class.

Mizuki stand at the front looking around the class and she spotted Natsume.

"Natsume!!" Mizuki shouted while running towards him and hugged him tightly. Natsume too hugged her back.

With this sight, everyone in the class was shock. All Natsume fan club girls are burning in jealousy especially permy. And of course Hotaru grab her camera and start taking picture of it.

"I thought you are dead many years ago." Natsume ask. Both of them are now sitting properly.

"How could you curse your own twin to dead!!!! You should at least have some hope on me!!!" Mizuki shouted while pointing her finger towards Natsume face.

"TWINS??!!!" everyone shouted even Ruka.

"Hey, Natsume you never-" ask Ruka but was cut off by Mizuki.

"Well..Natsume…I AM dead." Said Mizuki smirking. This make everyone drop their jaws on the floor except Natsume and Hotaru.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! There's a ghost in the class!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted. While the others still in shock.

"Shut-up polka there's no ghost in this world" Natsume said calmly.

"It's true..see" Mizuki wave her hand in front of Natsume but everyone saw her hand but there's something missing…wait…she doesn't have a shadow!!!!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" some student shouted while some runs and some fainted. Mikan and Ruka fainted, Hotaru walk out of the class room whispering "boring".

In a second, the whole class room was left Natsume and Mizuki with a bunch a fainted people.

"oops...I guess I went too far haha." Mizuki said while scratching the back of her head.

"You're still unserious as ever" Natsume said while smirking and look at the current class fill with fainted people. "You're going to fix up this mess" said Natsume and walk out of the class room.

"Hey Natsume wait!!!!" Mizuki shouted and left leaving them in the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you all like it** **and PLEASE review..**

**Flame are acceptable**

**Suggestion also acceptable**

**Correction too acceptable**


End file.
